<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Avatar's an Omega? That Can't Be Right, Right? by DescendantQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545183">The Avatar's an Omega? That Can't Be Right, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen'>DescendantQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami Sato, Alpha/Omega, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hopefully Not Too Out of Character, Mates, Omega Korra (Avatar), Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is an omega but that can't be right, right? She's the Avatar, she should be an alpha! Right? Right!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Completed Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Avatar's an Omega? That Can't Be Right, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra was wondering why Asami was looking at her so strangely. She wasn't doing anything wrong, was she? Korra's eyes must have shown Asami that she was afraid and she went over to the Avatar. "Korra, are you...?" Asami trailed off, not wanting to say anything that will anger the Avatar but with the way she was acting, she must be what Asami was thinking off. <em>She's is acting like an omega, but Avatars were always alphas, weren't they? </em>Asami thought. </p><p>"Am I what?" Korra asked gently, placing her head on her hand, looking at Asami with an small smile but the smile hid how afraid she truly was. <em>She's going to ask me if I'm an omega. I know she's going to ask me that! </em>Korra thought to herself. </p><p>"Are you an omega?" Asami asked softly, looking at only Korra. Korra's bottom lip quivered and Asami gasped when she realized that Korra was ashamed of her title as tears stung her eyes. </p><p>"I'm supposed to be the Avatar!" Asami hated hearing the sobs in her voice. "Which Avatar was an omega?" Korra asked but Asami knew the answer to that. Korra was the first but she wasn't going to say that. That would definitely hurt her feelings even more. "I'm just a fucked-up Avatar." Korra sobbed and Asami immediately had Korra in her arms. </p><p>"Shh. You're not a fucked-up Avatar, Korra. You're you. You're your own Avatar. Sure, you're an omega but that doesn't matter, now does it?" Asami asked Korra. </p><p>"It actually does matter. I have to be mated. Otherwise, I can be marked by a complete stranger." Korra tells Asami, whose hold tightened on the taller girl. <em>I won't let a complete stranger mark her. She's mine! </em>Asami thought. </p><p>"Can't you pick who marks you?" Asami asked Korra, who nodded her head. "Words, Korra. Please." Asami pleaded with Korra. </p><p>"Yes, I can choose who mark me. You know that I won't let any random person mark me, Asami. They have to prove themselves capable to handle me." Korra tells Asami and Asami tightened her hold on Korra even more. <em>Let me have you, Korra. </em>Asami thought as she wanted to mark Korra but she knew that she had to have the younger girl's permission before her teeth were on her neck. Asami wanted Korra's permission but she didn't know how to ask her. <em>I can't just open my mouth and say, "Can I mark you?" </em>Asami thought as she enjoyed having Korra's scent on her. When Asami realized that her scent will cover Korra, she smirked. <em>People are going to think that I own her but I don't want to own her. I want to have her. </em>Asami thought as she hugged Korra even more closer to her. Korra noticed how tightly Asami was holding her and she blushed brightly, feeling Asami's breath on her neck. <em>She's still holding me. She haven't let me go yet. </em>Korra thought to herself as she felt happy in Asami's arms. <em>I want to have her as my alpha but will she accept me being a omega? </em>Korra thought to herself. </p><p>"Korra? What's wrong?" Asami asked Korra but Korra got up from Asami's gentle hold all of the sudden and she looked back at Asami. "Korra?" Asami was concerned. <em>Korra never acted this way before. What's wrong with her? </em>She thought as she wanted to help Korra but she didn't know how. </p><p>"Do you...? Do you want me?" Korra asked Asami all of the sudden and Asami then realized why Korra was acting the way she was acting. <em>Oh, Korra. You're the right one for me. </em>Asami thought as she smiled at her. </p><p>"Korra, Korra. You silly girl, I thought you knew that." Asami tells Korra and Korra looked up at Asami in shock. <em>She wants me as her omega? </em>She thought, shocked at the fact that Asami still wanted her. </p><p>"I thought..." Korra trailed off and Asami knew what Korra was thinking. She frowned at the thought. </p><p>"Korra, even though you're an omega, you're strong. You're the Avatar and who gives a fuck if you're an omega. You can save the world and still be overwhelmed. You need someone who can help you with your stress and you need someone that loves you. Korra, let me be your alpha." Asami tells Korra, who blushed at her words. </p><p>"Did you just admit that you love me?" Korra asked Asami and Asami blushed. </p><p>"Y-yes. Do you accept me as your alpha?" Asami asked Korra. Korra grinned at the question and at the girl. </p><p>"Yes, I do." Korra leaped into Asami's arms and Asami had to make sure that she didn't drop Korra as the girl just literally decided to jump into her arms. Asami felt soft lips on her lips and she closed her eyes to savor the kiss Korra was giving her. Asami then kissed Korra back as she pulled Korra into her lap. Asami gently bit down on Korra's lips and Korra parted her mouth, letting Asami's tongue match hers as the kiss became deeper. <em>Asami being my alpha makes me so happy! </em>Korra thought. <em>Korra being my omega makes me happy as hell! </em>Asami thought. They both were happy with one another as they had to stop kissing for air. After they had broke off the kiss, Asami laid her forehead against Korra's forehead. </p><p>"I loved you for a long while, y'know." Asami confessed and Korra smiled at the confession. </p><p>"It took me a while to figure out my own feelings and I've discovered that I love you back, Asami." Korra tells Asami, who smiled at how cheesy Korra was. </p><p>"You were always so cheesy." Asami says, taking Korra's lips into her own once again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>